


Simply Love

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Series: my Percico - a hint of whistle [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blushing, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy coming home to his cabin wanting nothing more than to sleep. But something ..... or rather someone hinders him from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird of Smoke (smokeandwhistle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/gifts).



> Inspired by other Percy/Nico fanfics I had to write one myself.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes and just so you know my first language is not English.  
> But anyways I hope you enjoy :D

All he wanted to do is to fall into his bed. He didn´t want to play the hero even for one more second. He was done. He was exhausted and maybe a little desperate.

It was some days after the end of the war when they started to rebuilt everything that was destroyed.

But seeing the whole chaos again and again replaying the awful scenes of the war. It was bad. Worse than bad.

But being reminded of the loss they all had to live through was the worst of all. Annabeth and his breakup was another thing he didn´t want to be bothered with right now. Then in all this big mess they found out that they don´t belong together. The first days it felt strange but both could live with being friends only, again.

He was lost in thinking when he finally reached his cabin. Pushing all thoughts aside he entered the Poseidon cabin and strapped down to his boxers. He wouldn´t even think of turning on the lights.

Percy trotted to his bed and sat down quietly. There was a noise he could not define. Wondering he lay down. And nearly fell of the bed. There was something warm in his bed. He stood up groaning and switched on the lights. Stunned he glanced at the curled up figure in his bed and chuckled.

Not wanting to disturb the sleep of the smaller kid the son of Poseidon switched off the lights and made himself comfortable beside the son of Hades.

Without waking up the other one he snuggled into him and fell in a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

 

Woken up from a rather loud snore he needed some time to remember where he was and who was with him.

Gently untangling himself from the other boy he sat on the egde of the bed and watched the others sleep.

Percy was surprised that Nico could look so cute during sleeping. The black hair tousled and a peaceful look on the son of Hades face Percy thought he had never seen on Nico before.

If he didn´t already have a crush on the blackhaired boy he would have fallen for him now.

Carefully Percy got up and put on some clothes. Now he would get breakfast for the two of them. Even if it was against the rules, Percy simply didn´t care.

He was quick and half an hour later he was back at cabin 3. Opening the door luckily without spilling the coffee. The son of Poseidon put the croissants and the coffee on the little table at the back of the cabin.

Cautiously he sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Nicos back. Even though Percy tried to wake him carefully but Nico nearly jumped.

,,Everything is alright. You have nothing to be afraid of Nico." Percy attempted to reassure the boy. As the son of Hades noticed it was just Percy he let himself relax a bit.

Drowsy Nico rubbed over his eyes as Percy said ,,I have got breakfast ready. You like croissants?"

,,Thanks but I don´t want to be more of a burden as I already was tonight so I think I just will leave" the other boy shyly answered.

,,No, you weren´t. How can you think you are a burden to me?" Percy laughed ,,I haven´t had such a good nights sleep as this night for a long time."

,,Really?! Ok then .... I think I will stay for breakfast." the blackhaired boy casually told Percy.

Nico sat up on the bed and Percy got up to grab the croissants of the table.

The son of Poseidon gave one of them to Nico and also took one for himself.

He seated himself on the right side of Nico. They ate in comfortable silence as their shoulders touched.

 

 

Percy was kind of happy and also sad. Happy because he could be near Nico and sad because he wanted more than this. More than friendship with this unlucky and therefore sometimes serious and lonely but still amazing guy.

 

Nico must have noticed the thoughtful look on Percys face. ,,Everything ok?"

Now the son of Poseidon was insecure if he should just tell Nico.

Tell him how absolute perfect Nico was to Percy and that he was in love with him.

Pushing everything aside he was determined to reveal his feelings. But Percy took to long to think. Nico is almost at the door as Percy shouts,,Nico, Nico please wait! Stay!! I have to tell you something!"

Stunned Nico turnes around and watches Percy sceptically to explain the matter.

"Uhh... I don´t know how to start...." the older boy shruggs. "Yeah, then I will leave now, but before..." Nico presses a light kiss on Percys cheek. And wisphers "Thank you."

 

Ramrod Percy stands in his cabin completely shocked. What was this? Why did he kiss him? Did it mean something? What should he do now?

So absoalutely unsure what to do the son of Poseidon gets out of his cabin only to walk straight to the Hades cabin nearby.

 

Out of breath he pushes the black door open and looks into darkness. "Nico are you in here?"

As he gets no answer he searches for the light switch and turns on the light.

Blinking he scans the whole place only to find Nico curled up on his bed. "And I would have thought you have already been sleeping enough for now?!"

As Nico is staying completely still Percy doesn´t know what to do. Should he just leave or look after the younger boy? He decides for the latter. Slowly he approaches the bed.

With a smooth movement he sits on it and attemps to brush over the younger ones cheek but is stopped. With a questioning look Percy glares at Nico. "What is it? At first you do kiss me and then I am not allowed to touch you?"

"No you aren´t allowed!! You just pity me ...." before Nico can finish his sentence Percy kisses him softly on the lips.

"What ..." and again the boy is cut off but now he just lets Percy kiss him. Passionately Nico returnes the gesture. And soon he is not the only one lying on the bed but also lying on the older boy. And they both enjoy.

Hands finding other hands. Gently rubbing the others neck or back.

 

All of a sudden the door is yanked open and the whole bunch of their friends standing on the outside. Someone starts "We just wanted to ask you if you want to .... oh". Everybody lookes shocked of the unexpected scene infront of them.

Almost all of them begin to blush but nobody seems to be captable of closing the door.

Nico is the first one to show any reaction as he shouts "Anything important? If not ... leave!" This leads Percy to begin to giggle and the others standing in the doorframe even blush darker.

"Sorry that we have disturbed you. I think we all agree that we should let you alone now." Piper has the decency to answer, smirkes and shoos the others out.

 

"I hate our friends!" Nico mumbles into Percys shoulder. "Ohh don´t. They didn´t interrupt intentionally. ...Or at least I think so." the son of Poseidon smiles.

"Anyways ... what is this Percy?" "What is what?" he answers. "This is us" He continues "And we can be anything we imagine." And after finishing his sentence he snuggles close to Nico. They fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;D  
> I´d love it if you would leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
